24fandomcom-20200223-history
Kamistani peace treaty
The Kamistani peace treaty was a failed agreement between the United States of America and the Islamic Republic of Kamistan. The treaty would have resulted in the IRK's nuclear disarmament and, by extension, laid the groundwork for a comprehensive peace throughout the entire Middle Eastern region. It was primarily developed by US and Kamistani Presidents Allison Taylor and Omar Hassan with oversight by the United Nations and endorsed by the Russian Federation. The treaty was scheduled to be signed in the final hours of Day 8, but due to the complications of numerous terrorist threats, a government-sanctioned plot to derail the treaty, and an attempted cover-up of the latter, the US withdrew from the signing and the summit was formally brought to a close. Negotiations Under President Hassan, the IRK government saw numerous reformations, including the suspending of its support for terrorism and his avocation for a two-state solution to the Arab-Israeli conflict. For almost a year prior to Day 8, both Hassan and President Taylor were negotiating to abandon the IRK's aspiration of developing nuclear weapons (which he privately acknowledged was helping to bankrupt the nation anyway). In the opening hours of Day 8, it was widely suspected that Hassan would officially announce the end of the IRK's nuclear weapons program. However, as of 4:06pm, the two sides have yet to agree on the issue of inspections. Taylor and Secretary of State Ethan Kanin were pushing for Americans to inspect Kamistan's nuclear testing facilities. Hassan, however, insisted that the Kamistani National Assembly would never sign off on that and pushed for for IAEA inspectors instead. After a heated debate, and subsequent adjournment of the peace talks, the two sides reached a compromise: a team of IAEA inspectors led by an American. At around 5pm, Presidents Taylor and Hassan held a joint press conference announcing their intention of signing the peace treaty. Terms * The [[Islamic Republic of Kamistan|'Islamic Republic of Kamistan']] would end its nuclear weapons program in accordance with International Atomic Energy Agency safeguards. * The [[Islamic Republic of Kamistan|'IRK']]'s nuclear weapons testing facilities would be inspected by an IAEA team which, for verification purposes, was to be headed up by an American. * In return, the [[United States of America|'United States of America']] would lift economic sanctions against the IRK and give them billions of dollars in economic aid. Complications Opposition to the treaty Numerous members of the IRK government and military vehemently opposed the treaty, viewing nuclear disarmament as an act of surrendering to the west. Before Day 8, several of these men and women (including President Hassan's brother, Farhad, General Wasim, and Samir Mehran) formed an alliance and orchestrated a plot to not only stop the peace agreement but also to acquire weapons-grade nuclear material, thus paving the way for their becoming a nuclear superpower. They came into contact with Russian crime syndicate Red Square, who would carry out an assassination attempt on President Hassan and supply the splinter cell with a case of nuclear fuel rods. The Kamistanis were not the only ones opposed to the treaty; members of the Russian government (including President Yuri Suvarov and Foreign Minister Mikhail Novakovich) believed it would weaken their influence in the Middle East. They, through an intermediary, provided direct as well as financial support for Red Square and later the Kamistan splinter cell. Crackdown on suspected traitors to detain his own people.]] After the first attempt on Hassan's life on Day 8, there was some doubt among the Taylor administration as to whether he would be willing to continue with the peace talks, but Hassan soon announced his intention to move forward. However, upon discovery of his brother's being involved in the attempt, President Hassan ordered his security forces to begin arresting and interrogating suspected members of the splinter cell. President Taylor tried to convince Hassan to back down but decided to turn a blind eye to this when it was discovered that the same opposition was in possession of weapons-grade nuclear material. By 9:29pm, the forces had already performed a full sweep of B'Dar and taken sixty-five people into custody without due process. This attracted international media attention, and the United Kingdom, Germany, and Egypt were preparing to pull out of the signing in protest of this. At around 10pm, Taylor assembled the delegates of the signatory countries and addressed them directly. Invoking national security, she persuaded them into staying the course despite the arrests being made. news coverage of the signing]] Appointment of Dalia Hassan After the second (and successful) attempt on Hassan's life, Taylor predicted that the IRK would be thrown into turmoil and that Hassan's opposition would use the power vacuum as an opportunity to take control. Believing the peace agreement would not stand under these circumstances, she prepared to announce the end of the summit. However, Kamistani minister Jamot presented her with an alternative: to have Dalia Hassan take her husband's place, saying that she not only believed in his cause but also shared his influence and popularity. Dalia agreed to this; the Kamistani parliament declared an emergency session to vote on the issue, and eventually she was appointed as provisional president. Attempted Russian Federation withdrawal Although the other delegates would vote unanimously in support of Hassan as representative of the IRK government, Russian Foreign Minister Mikhail Novakovich did not share their optimism. He announced to President Taylor that Moscow did not believe Hassan could maintain the IRK government's stability as her husband did and that they would be pulling out of the signing. Under the advice of Secretary Kanin, Taylor enlisted the help of former President Charles Logan in getting the Russians to reconsider. Logan had found out from one of his sources in Moscow that the terrorists responsible for assassinating Omar Hassan were supported by members of the Russian government (including President Yuri Suvarov himself). He met with Novakovich and threatened to share evidence of the fact with President Taylor unless the Russians reentered the peace summit. At some point before 9:18am, the foreign minister called President Taylor, telling her that the Russian president would sign the treaty as scheduled. United States withdrawal However, Jack Bauer uncovered evidence of the Russian conspiracy and was in the process of obtaining proof; Taylor, knowing such information would destroy the peace agreement, authorized Logan to stop Bauer from obtaining it. This soon escalated into a cover-up, which resulted in the illegal detainment and torture of a prisoner, the censorship of the press, and the attempted murders of at least two people. Eventually, Bauer was apprehended; Taylor then gave Logan implicit approval to have him assassinated. At 3:39pm, the General Assembly gathered and Presidents Taylor, Hassan, and Suvarov were called up to sign the peace treaty. Although Hassan and Suvarov signed the document almost instantly (albeit not in good faith), Taylor, now feeling guilt for what she has allowed to happen, chose not to do so. She proceeded to address the delegates directly, revealing that a number of crimes were committed during the run-up to the signing as well as her role in covering them up. She promised to go into greater detail within the hour and subsequently made her way out of the General Assembly hall. At 3:45pm, the UN Secretary General held a press conference in which he officially announced the end of the peace agreement. See also * Kamistani peace treaty cover-up * Nuclear fuel rods recovery crisis Category:Day 8 Category:Events Category:Conjectural titles